Tonight, Tonight!
by WorkHardPlayHarder
Summary: Tonight was supposed to be a simple party time. Drink beer, jump into the pool, smoke a little something. But did it end up that way? No. Because the boys just had to go and mess everything up didn't they?
1. Major Bodily Changes

"Party tonight!" Todd shouted, entering my room and jumping on my bed. I looked at him and cringed as started scratching his balls. Turning back to my TV, I continued to play Call of Duty. Todd's sudden outbursts failed to even affect me anymore.

"Did you not hear me? Fucking party tonight! Which means weed, beer, & a pool! Pools lead to girls in bikinis!" I sighed and turned back to him.

"I heard you the first time douche. What does a party have to do with me?" Walking out of my room and into the kitchen, Todd followed after me. My mother was a flight attendant & this week she was in London then Paris then Germany. A five day trip which meant I was alone, like usual. Opening the fridge, I reached for the Pepsi & opened it, sipping slowly.

"You're the one with the car. We can't show up on our bikes. Plus, its at Charlie Billing's house which means it way too far to actually ride our bikes even if we wanted to." Rolling my eyes, I understood immediately why this was crucial for the boys. We had known each other since sixth grade and I had always been the only girl in the group. The only reason they didn't try to put the moves on me was because I acted like a total boy. Sweatpants, big t-shirts, ponytails and XBox. Oh and we can't forget comics!

"Fine! Come back in like three hours with the boys & I'll drive you over there." Todd pumped his fists before picking me off the floor and spinning me around. I shrieked and laughed. He ran out the door yelling he'd be back by 7. Hurrying up the stairs, I turned on my MacBook and Skyped my sister, Jesse.

"Joey! What's up?" She shouted and I immediately knew she was in her dorm room at USC. Jesse was 20 with the perfect life. She always had money to blow & an amazing boyfriend, plus she was extremely good-looking. I envied her.

"I think tonight might be the night where I tell Dave I love him."

"You haven't done that yet? You've only loved him since the seventh grade!" Flipping her off, I smiled at her lightly. "What's tonight?"

"Charlie Billing's having a party."

"So? What, do you want to know if how to give a blow job to him after he says he loves you back?" Staring at her gaping, she laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You're disgusting."

"So what're you gonna wear?" I turned towards my closet and shrugged.

"Probably some jeans, my Converse, and my Yankee's jersey." Now it was Jesse's turn to gape at me.

"You're kidding right? Go to you closet and take out my suitcase." Getting up, I looked at her confused.

"Since when is there a suitcase full of your clothes in my closet?" I asked, pulling out the abnormally large suitcase out of the closet. Opening it, my jaw dropped & I looked at her.

"See the outfit on the top? I want you to wear that. I wore that the night of my first Charlie Billing's party. That's where I met Lewis." Smiling at her, I looked down at the outfit again and picked it up like it was a porcelain doll.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go get you some Dave."

* * *

><p>Looking at myself in the mirror, I had the sudden urge to rip off these clothes &amp; jump under the covers. But something in the back of my head told me that this was going to be a night that would be unforgettable. Picking up the small remote, I pressed the volume button &amp; turned the volume on the stereo to 100, not caring about my neighbors at all.<p>

My outfit consisted of a floral print top that had been cut at the chest and puffy sleeves. Then came a pair of blue jeans that had small rips in it finished off with a pair of sparkly beige peep toe pumps. On my bed were a pair of pink high-topped Nikes in case my heels started to hurt my feet.

"Joey! Hurry up and get down here!" I hadn't heard the boys come in. Taking one last look in the mirror, I grabbed the sneakers and my keys before taking a deep breath & walking out into the hallway. Heading for the stairs, I smiled at the boys and walked down.

"Woah. Since when did you have a body?" Marty asked as the voice of Sabi filled my ears. Smirking a little, I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Mtn. Dew.

"Okay, here's the rules for tonight." They groaned and I shot them a death glare. "We leave the minute the party gets boring. No throwing up in my car, no eating, no scratching my car. And lastly, if any of you have any kind of sexual relations in my car, I will shoot your motherfucking balls off and feed them to Back-Up." Back-Up was my German Sheperd and scared the shit out of the boys. "Got it?" They nodded and I smiled at them, my eyes lingering on Dave.

"Good, let's party."


	2. Awful, Painful, Slow Death

Charlie Billings was the son of one of the top partners at a big time law firm & the Good Morning, New York! hostess who looked always a little too happy. Every month, they both left for a couples retreat to Costa Rica where they suntan by their pool while making awkward small talk. So Charlie texted three friends who texted three friends who texted three friends and so on. Kegs were obviously provided & every Charlie Billings party was one that was talked about for a whole month until Charlie had it all over again, promptly outdoing his last one.

I had known the way to Charlie Billings' house since I was seven & Jesse had taken me there by subway because Charlie was having his eighth birthday. Even when he was eight, he never did disappoint from the promise of a good party. I had ridden my first horse at that party. Mindy had been sitting on the step of her apartment building when Joey came to an abrupt stop in front of the young girl.

"Hey! Mindy! You hear about the party at Charlie's?" Marty kicked my seat which resulted in me turning around & slapping him.

"Are you kidding me? We can't show up to a party with a eighth grader!" Marty whisper-shouted at me. I smirked at Dave who gave Joey the same look.

"Trust me. She can hold her own. Plus, she's already had beer & vodka & practically a whole bar. So, if she wants to, she can come."

"Just to add it, I already beat you motherfuckers in everything else so I am so going." Mindy slid over Todd into the middle seat, smiling at me and giving Dave a small nod.

The rest of the ride to Charlie's house consisted of looks. Marty was looking at melike I had just done coke. Dave was busy looking out the window like a heartbroken little girl. He had been like this since Katie had cheated on him with Adam Carter, the Varsity Quarterback. I kept sneaking glances at Dave while Todd & Mindy were too busy in a staring contest which looked like Mindy was going to win anyways.

Charlie's house was in the mansion suburbs, where every house had 4 stories and pools and huge driveways. Basically, the All-American dream. Joey stepped out first followed by Marty then Dave, Mindy & Todd. Walking towards the house in a horizontal line, we probably looked like the weirdest group of people in the world. A bushy-haired lanky kid with Harry Potter glasses, a young girl who looked no older then thirteen, another young boy who was rubbing his palms together in excitement, a girl who looked like she was going to fall over in her heels, and a kid with glasses and way too much gel in his hair. Quite the group indeed.

The minute they walked in, I looked for Maxine, my other best friend. My only friend, other than Mindy, who was a girl. Not seeing her, I walked to the makeshift bar where Charlie Billings himself stood, mixing drinks.

"Joey Lopez! Girl, did you get a body overnight?" He shouted, laughing and leaning on the counter. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

"Okay Billings. I want 5 shots of vodka. Grey goose is preferred." The spiky-haired brunette nodded and started pouring the drinks. Waving the guys [and Mindy] over, I gestured for them to each grab one.

"Okay guys. I would like to make a toast." We all held up our drinks, including Charlie for some odd reason. Probably just using it as an excuse to drink. "We have all gotten this far in our lives. And have behaved like semi-responsible teenagers. So here's to the one night where we do everything we haven't done and go batshit crazy." Clinking our glasses together, we downed the shot in one gulp. Well Mindy, Charlie, and I did. Todd kind of struggled with it, Marty choked on the drink, and Dave just looked at it.

"It's not gonna kill you to have to one drink dickhead." Mindy said to him, before downing his shot for him. I laughed and headed towards the pool area where I saw Maxine.

"Oh my god, Joey, guess who's here?" She semi-shouted, before dragging my to one of the lounge chairs. Before I could respond, she had already started talking. "So I was talking to Sandra and she said she saw Katie here. I mean, I know this is a Charlie Billings party after all, but she knew Dave was gonna be here and hasn't she been avoiding him for weeks? Like, that bitch has some kind of nerve. I just wanna punch her in the throat."

"Wanna punch who in the throat?" Todd asked, a beer currently resting in his hand. Looking up, I realized they had joined us, surrounding the lounge chair. Mindy sat down next to me and the boys were standing. All of them were nursing beers, Coronas.

"Davie's ex." Maxine answered, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. This girl truly didn't care if she hurt feelings. Part of the reason why she was my best friend. "I hope she dies an awful, painful, slow death."

"Funny, I want that to happen to you." A shiver of disgust ran down my back as I turned towards the voice. There she was, in the flesh. Ms. Good-Little-Bitch in the flesh.

Yeah, I hope she dies an awful, painful, slow death too. Even if I'm the one who has to kill her. I wouldn't mind that too much.


	3. Underwater

As some kind of techno music played in the background, we all stood in a circle.

An awkward circle.

Mindy nudged me and I nudged her back. I think all of us [sans Dave, Erica, and Katie] were thinking the same thing. Was this bitch really here? After having a long stare-down with Dave, her eyes started roaming over all of us. After seeing a glimpse of me, she did a mini double take.

"Oh my gawd!" She looked partially shocked, partially disgusted. Her voice was higher than a three year old boy's. _Ugh. _"Josephine Lopez has an actual body! Not that anybody would actually know seeing as it was hidden by those god-awful men's clothes you were constantly wearing. And it isn't even that amazing of a body. Your arms are like, really bony..." As she continued on, I was focused on Dave. He was looking down, shuffling his feet in embarrassment. Yeah, I would be embarrassed too if I everyone knew this bitch was my girlfriend. I had almost completely tuned her out if she hadn't said something that piqued my interest.

"You're such a loser. I mean, I bet you've never taken a risk in your life. You know what? I bet you can't even jump into this pool with nothing but a bra and panties on." Turning to face her, I sighed. Was she right? Turning again, I started towards the house again. I could hear her laughing with Erica and Mindy was suddenly in front of me.

"I thought tonight was about doing everything you haven't done and taking risks." You know, for a 14 year old, she was really smart. Or really good at reading people. Either way, she was right. I did say that. As Who's Laughing Now began blasting through the loud speakers, I marched towards Katie again. Slipping my shirt off, I threw at her.

"You know what Katie? Ever since I was in the second grade, you've treated me like shit. Like you were better than me." By this time, my shoes were off and I was unbuttoning my pants. "Well guess what? The ones who put people down are usually the ones to end up living a miserable, boring, useless life. And have wrinkles at the age of twenty-three." Pushing my pants into her hands, I was left in a matching lace see-through black bra & thong set. Walking over to the diving board, I let out a breath and bounced a few times before jumping in.

Have you ever opened your eyes underwater? Like for real? It's amazing how different everything is down there. The outside world doesn't have to exist and everything above the surface seems like its not even really there. I always felt like I was a mermaid when I was underwater. But then my lungs would start to contract and the need for oxygen would come around. Suddenly, you pop back up and then you realize, the real world is still there and nothing is surreal anymore. It's a true.

And all you want to do is go back under.


End file.
